Conventionally, long, repetitive and unintuitive sequences of button presses (i.e., keystrokes) for managing data file sharing and corresponding audio and/or video (A/V) systems have proven to be cumbersome and unnecessary.
The inspiration for quickly navigating menu items and options has arisen from movies and other instances of futuristic menu selections. For example, ‘flicking’ menu items around may be performed by a computer control system interface session conducted between a human and a computerized menu. The use of such technology may increase communication and sharing during corporate meetings and in conference rooms as well as educational events and lectures. Other uses such as home use are also possible.